Origin Beings
The Origin Beings are a team of warriors in the Bionicle Rescue series. They serve as the protectors of the Universe. The team is composed of Toa Iruini, Toa Inika Matoro, Toa Lesovikk, Toa Hordika Matau, Toa Ignika and Gelu. History The Origin Beings were created by the Great Beings, who had predicted that Makuta Teridax would eventually turn evil, and placed into the Great Spirit robot. Mata Nui was told to unleash them in case of true emergency only. When Makuta Teridax turned evil and declared war to the population of the Universe, Mata Nui sent the Origin Beings to fight him. They were able to defeat him and his army, but didn't kill him. Just before being defeated, Teridax unleashed a powerful wave of energy, which blasted them all away, erasing their memories. They survived, and each of them went his way. They all moved to the Universe with the rest of the population and started living peacefully. Eventually, Toa Iruini and Toa Matoro Inika joined respectively the Northern and Southern Bionicle Rescue Bases. They became the leaders of the bases and remained so for the 100 following years. Toa Ignika, who had been pursued for years after it was discovered he wore the Kanohi Ignika, joined the Southern base and quickly became friends with Matoro. During the first season of the series, Lesovikk, the fourth Origin Being, joined the guild after he met Matoro and Ignika in the Northern Continent. Ignika had just been viciously murdered by Chirox and was buried at the Northern base. His mask was then stolen by Chirox. In the Southern Continent, after a struggle, Matoro obtained the Mask and, while surrounded by enemies, put it on, vanishing in a huge explosion. After this, the base of the South was invaded by an army of Skrall led by he Dark Hunters and Lesovikk was taken as a prisoner. When Mata Nui used a Glatorian body to enter the Universe and help the guild, he revealed the whole story to Iruini. Soon, the identity of the Origin Beings was revealed across the Universe. Toa Ignika was resurrected in the third season along with all the deceased people in the Northern Continent and Mata Nui created a new, weaker version of the Ignika for him. Abilities and traits The Origin Beings, though looking the same that many other beings in the Universe,are much more powerful. Each of them is able to defeat a Makuta, and only a very few beings are able to fight an Origin Being. When united, their power becomes potentially limitless; they were seen fighting together only once, and their union allowed them to overpower the extremely powerful Makuta Teridax. It is most likely they could do more. All of them possess elemental powers, which are much more powerful than those of ordinary Toa. The Toa's Kanohi masks are also much more elaborated than normal masks. They are all able to wear the Kanohi Ignika, which will increase their powers and give them a new form (it won't give a new form to Toa Ignika, who is its destined bearer,but it will still increase his power) Each of them has his own singularity : -Iruini is the fastest of the team, both physically and thanks to his special Kualsi ; this mask allows him to teleport himself wherever he wants, without needing to see the place he wants to go to, and to take people with him. The power of his mask makes him the fastest being in the Universe, his speed being unmatched. -Matoro Inika has, along with his enhanced ice power, a restrained control over electricity ; contrary to the other Toa Inika, he can use both these powers individually. His special Iden allows his spirit to go out of his body and attack the spirit or others, even possessing the ones with the less willpower. In the course of the series, he puts the Kanohi Ignika on. The mask increases his power and gives him a limited control over Life, making him the most powerful Origin Being, most powerful Toa in general and fifth more powerful being in the Universe after Mata Nui, Cerdad, Tren Krom and Teridax. -Lesovikk is able to breathe underwater. His special Faxon allows him to mimic any ability of any being around him for an unlimited amount of time, as long as he doesn't replace this ability with another. -Ignika has a complete control over life, which he can manipulate at will. The Kanohi Ignika, which he normally wears, increases his power, making him the most powerful Origin Being, the most powerful Toa in general and the fifth more powerful being in the Universe after, in order of power, Mata Nui, Cerdad, Tren Krom and Teridax. -Matau, despite being a Toa Hordika, fully masters his elemental power of Air. His Rahi side makes him the best hunter of the team and he can concentrate his power in his Rhotuka spinners. His special Mahiki allows him to create immensely powerful illusions that can confuse all the senses of a being. -Gelu, despite being a Glatorian, has an elemental ice power. But since he has no mask, he has no other power, and can only rely on ice and his fighting skills, which makes him the weakest Origin Being. It must be noted too that during the 100 000 years they spent in the Universe and the time that four of them spent among the Bionicle Rescue guild, the Origin Beings improved their individual skills separately ; for example, Iruini was able to defeat Teridax twice in combat, a feat that none of them could have accomplished alone in their early life. However, as powerful as they are, they are not invincible. Some beings in the universe are powerful enough to contend with at least one Origin Being, such as Artakha, Karzahni, Brutaka and Umbra. Some others have honed their abilities to the point of being able to hold their own against one Origin Beings. For instance, Matoro Mahri, a mere Toa, became so talented that many people believed that he could beat Iruini. The most skilled fighters among the Makuta could also defeat an Origin Being with their talents and extended powerset. Category:Species Category:User:Bionicledufutur